goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pearson Gets Grounded for Megaplex Years!
Nathan Pearson will be grounded for watching Floogals because it's made for babies. Cast *Simon as Nathan Pearson, Freddy Fazbear and Mr. Diek *Emma as Emma Pearson, Taylor Haze and Jazzi *Alan as Alan Pearson and Samurai Jack *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Ruby *Steven as Raphael, Louie, Matt Crowley, CommanderArmy, Trevor Woo, Randy Cunningham and Richind Mathew *Kayla as Panty, Amada, Anna, Star Butterfly, Sailor Moon and Coco the Chicken *Joey as SBDisney Planes01Swell, NathanDesignerBoy7, MountainDewGuy2001, Goku and Michelangelo *David as DavidCommedian1991, Tom Cruise, Couldlenn Pants and Brandon Barney *Paul as Leonardo, Luke Skywalker, and Mabuscus Chuchu *Brian as Spiderman, Mario, NotSmirks, and Matt Hatter *Young Guy as SergeantCommandArmy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Luigi, Donatello and Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Jennifer as Serena and Custard *Eric as louielouie95, Optimus500050, Samuel, Emmet Brickowski, Dylan and Wilt Michaels *Dave as Max Steel and WilliamWill2434 *Allison as Trace E. Doodles and Dawn *Dallas as DaSpartanRemixer and TehSpartanNinja *Kate as Mrs. Shawn and CortneySprightner *Salli as HelloCommedian1995 and TaylorJoliCoer *Amy as Stocking and Ka-Chung *Julie as Erika, Annabelle, Frankie Foster and Sapphire *French Fry as Mr. Adolf Hitler *Stefan as Leopold Slikk *Diesel as Daniel, Optimus Prime and Mr. Herriman *Shy Girl as Maggie, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster and Noodle *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Ivy as Blossom and Foo *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Princess as Emerald Transcript Nathan Pearson: "I'm Going to watch The Save-Ums." Hours Later after watching The Save-Ums Nathan Pearson: "That was an awesome show of The Floogals. Oh No! It's Mom and Dad!" Emma Pearson: "Nathan Pearson! How dare you watch The Save-Ums, That show is made for babies! You aren't supposed to watch baby shows!" Nathan Pearson: "But Mom and Dad, I love The Save-Ums." Alan Pearson: "Oh my God! That's It! You're so (few times) grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 9 billion Years!" Emma Pearson: "And for this, we will call Luna, Philip Psareas, Hirashi, SergeantCommandArmy, CommanderArmy, CortneySprightner, DaSpartanRemixer, TehSpartanNinja, Mr. Adolf Hitler, HelloKittyComedian1995, Anna, Spiderman, Samuel, Matt Hatter, Mario, Luigi, louielouie95, Erika, Annabelle, Max Steel, WilliamWill2423, Dylan, Optimus500050, Serena, Dawn, Trace E. Doodles, Sonic the Hedgehog, TaylorJoliCoer, SBDisney Planes01Swell, NathanDesignerBoy7, MountainDewGuy2001, Goku, DavidCommedian1991, Tom Cruise, Couldlenn Pants, NotSmirks, Star Butterfly, Sailor Moon, Samurai Jack, Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, the Powerpuff Girls, Freddy Fazbear, Taylor Haze, Trevor Woo, Randy Cunningham, Richind Matthew, Matt Crowley, Daniel, Amada, Louie, Maggie, Silvana, Neal, Optimus Prime, Brandon Barney, Luke Skywalker, Mabuscus Chuchu, Emmet Brickowski, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Spiritual Girls will visit as well!" minutes later (Script in progress) Save-Ums appear Jazzi: "Sorry me and the other Save-Ums are late. I'm Jazzi. I heard that you watched me, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies' show." Foo: "I'm Foo. I'll donate your baby stuff to the Save-Um Central so you won't get them back for the rest of your life." Custard: "I'm Custard. It's not cool to watch our show as it made for babies. If you keep watching baby shows including our show..." (close-up shot of his eye) "...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw..." (close-up shot of his mouth) "...because it could smash your skull." Noodle: "I'm Noodle. Watching our show as it made for babies has got to be one of the worst things you both had ever done." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. When will you stop watching baby shows?" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad!" TBA Category:Grounded Videos